1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing standby power for a visual display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As used herein, the term “display device” is synonymous with “visual display device,” and both terms include any type of display device which is capable of operating in a standby mode. Examples include a computer monitor, a television, a handheld device having a display screen, etc.
Many modern display devices are capable of operating in a normal operating mode and a standby mode. The normal mode includes when the display device is being used normally, e.g., to view an image. Power consumption during the normal operating mode is typically high. The standby mode, on the other hand, includes a low power mode which is utilized when the display device is turned off or inactive, but where some small amount of power is supplied to at least some components of the display device so as to provide power for some basic functions which may require power at times even when the display device is off or otherwise inactive.
For example, an internal clock, a remote control input receiving circuit (e.g., an infrared sensor), an input keypad (e.g., power button, etc.), other communication ports (e.g., Ethernet, USB, etc.), and a controller to receive input commands and perform standby mode functions (e.g., such as powering on the visual display device) are all examples of circuit components which may be found within a display device and which may require power at times when the display device is turned off or otherwise inactive. Additionally, a display device may enter into a sleep mode or a power-saving mode, wherein the display screen is blanked or a screen saver is displayed so as to save power.
As used herein, a “standby mode” includes all of the above situations. Also, the term “standby power” includes power which is supplied to and/or consumed by a display device while in standby mode.
However, a drawback exists in the related art whereby even though power consumption may be reduced during standby mode operation, standby power must nevertheless be constantly supplied. As a result, there is a constant cost to pay for the supplied power (e.g., as provided by an electrical power company, etc.). Additionally, the use of power provided by traditional energy sources (e.g., from fossil fuel power plants, etc.) is becoming increasingly disfavored as the use of alternative energy sources is largely consider to be more environmentally friendly, and has recently become more economically viable.